Mothers
by animeprincess11
Summary: A 2 story fic. The first is about Sesshoumaru's mom. Then the second is about Inuyasha's mom. I haven't seen many of these so I decided to try it.


I just thought of this when I saw a fan art picture of Inuyasha's mom and dad. It made me think "Hey, wouldn't it be cool to do a fic about Sesshoumaru's mom and dad?". IT will have 2 stories in it. One about Sesshie's mom and one about Inu-chan's mom.

DIACLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Inuyasha.

"Whaaaaa!" The sound of a baby's cry echoed down the halls of a manor.

A hopeful dog youkai quickly ran down the halls to the room where the cry was coming from. He threw open the doors and stared at the bed panting a little.

"It's a boy....." A woman's voice came faintly over the crying.

The youkai approached his mate and looked over her and the child. He sat on the bed and smiled gently at her.

"How are you feeling love?"

"A little tired." She smiled weakly at him. "Isn't he beautiful." She unwrapped the bundle a little to show a little face with a purple crescent moon on his forehead. "He looks like you Taishou (1)."

"But he has your beauty." He touched the child's forehead. "His name shall be Sesshoumaru."

"It's perfect." She agreed before falling asleep, her white hair framing her head and the child wrapped in her tail.

Taishou looked down at his new son and his long time love. It seemed like nothing to break his happiness.

"Mama! Papa!" A little Sesshoumaru laughed as he ran threw a field of flowers and turned to look at his parents.

The two looked upon their son warmly before the two went rigid.

"Mama? Papa? What's wrong?" He blinked at their stances.

"Sesshoumaru get over here now!" Taishou demanded as he unsheathed his sword.

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as his little legs would carry him before he tripped over a stone and began to cry. Just as he did, a giant dragon appeared from the air and floated above the young dog youkai.

"SESSHOMARU!" His mother cried out as the dragon speed towards him. She was quickly covering the child just as Taishou attacked him with Tessiaga.

"Get him out of here quickly!" He ordered as he blocked the attack.

She gathered Sesshoumaru up in her arms and quickly speed off into a safe clearing.

"Sesshoumaru, you must stay here no matter what. Wait here until your father or I come to get you alright?" She told him. "Do you promise me?"

"Yes Mama." He nodded crying a little.

"Good boy." She kissed his forehead and turn towards the fight between Taishou. There she saw him get knocked to the ground.

She quickly ran towards the dragon and distracted him as she let a whip of poison out of her claws. The dragon roared and diverted it's attacks towards her. Taishou pulled himself up with Tessiaga as he watched her battle the dragon. He to quickly joined back in the battle.

Sesshoumaru watched with fascination as he watched his parents battle the dragon.

"I wanna be strong like Mama and Papa when I grow up." He whispered to himself..

"Taishou, behind you!" She cried out as an unknown blast came from behind him.

A poison shield formed around him as the blast was deflected and he stared off into the distance. This was an ambush. Someone was trying to kill him and his family.

"Kyoko! Take Sesshoumaru and get out of here now!" Taishou yelled.

"But what about you?!" She yelled back as she dodged another of the dragon's attacks.

"Now!"

Kyoko nodded and went over to her son as Taishou distracted the dragon.

"Come on Hun." She whispered as she gathered him in her arms and wrapped her tail around him. She took one last look at her love and went quickly to the manor.

"Mama."

"Yes?"

"Why is Papa fighting that dragon?"

"Papa is protecting us. The dragon tried to hurt us."

"But why would the dragon want to do that?"

"Because," She stopped outside the manor and set him down then kneeled down in front of him, "You're father is the ruler of the Western lands and the dragon wants to have these lands."

"What if Papa dies?" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Papa won't die love. He is very strong and he won't let anything happen to you or me." She hugged him and pulled back a little to look at him and smiled, "Now, why don't we go find some of your toys and play."

"Alright." He nodded as he wiped away his tears and smiled.

She took his hand and lead him into the manor.

Taishou came into the manor later that night a little beaten up.

"Taishou are you alright?" She ran to him as he walked into their room. She lead him to the bed as she took his swords off of him and put them in the corner.

"Just a little tired Kyoko." He told her as she started to take off his armor.

"What happened? Why did the dragon attack us?" She asked as she took off the rest of his armor and placed it with his swords.

"Not exactly sure, but it was easy to tell that they were after Sesshoumaru."

"They?" She looked at him questioningly as she sat on the floor next to his legs.

"He was accompanied by something. I couldn't get it's scent, but it was something. We have to keep our guard up Kyoko, especially if we want to protect our son and lands. There is no doubt on my mind that he will attack again and this time, we have to be prepared."

"Yes." She agreed and laid her head in his lap.

Taishou placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Taishou, I need to tell you something......." She whispered.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"I'm dying........."

Taishou is short of InuNoTaishu which means leader of the Dog demons or something like that. I'm just using that as his name.

Alright, I know it's a cliffhanger (probably), but I will put more up. Just please tell me what you think.


End file.
